A Little Treat 4: My Turn
by Lord of Ki
Summary: After a particularly wonderful love-making session, Rouge promises to Shadow that one day she'll be the one at the reins.That she will accomplish the impossible.She will make him say please…make him beg for more...but can she really do it alone?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A Little Treat 4

A Little Treat 4

My Turn

It was late afternoon on the streets of Station Square. The sky was filled with a soothing amber yellow glow.

Among the hundreds of human beings and Mobians walking the streets and carrying out whatever business they needed to attend to, were two immediately identifiable figures. Rouge the Bat, world renowned treasure hunter and master thief. And Shadow the Hedgehog, the immortal Ultimate Life-Form created 50 years ago by Dr. Gerald Robotnik.

They both walked together, side by side with Rouge's arm linked with Shadow's and her head resting on his shoulder.

The normally stoic hedgehog appeared indifferent to the bat's closeness and the stares they both attracted from many who were shocked at the aspect of them being an item.

But Rouge knew better. Knew that if people were shocked she was this comfy with him and he with her right now, their heads might explode if they fully knew what they did when they were all to themselves.

She smiled at the thought and Shadow noticed.

"What's funny?" he asked.

Rouge opened enough distance between them enough to shake her head. "Nothing." She said, "Just admiring the reaction us being together has on people."

"Hmph, they'll get over it."

Rouge smirked at his dismissive nature on the subject. "I don't know Shadow. I'm sure I'm the last person people would expect for you to be with."

Shadow's mouth twitched upwards to form a small grin. "Somehow I think that's based more on my character then yours."

Rouge smiled at him. "Well you've gotta admit you're not exactly the most open of people sometimes."

He suddenly smiled at her and Rouge couldn't hide the surprise on her face since Shadow smiling did not happen very often.

Well at least in public…

Behind closed doors, in the privacy of their home, Rouge had found she could make Shadow smile in a variety of ways.

"I believe I'm open enough. For you at least." He said.

Rouge looked away, grinning. She was trying to hide the blush that had suddenly stained her cheeks. "Now _that _I believe."

Shadow leaned in closer to her so he could whisper in her ear, "Besides, if they knew of what we do in the bedroom, I'm pretty sure us walking together would be the last thing on their minds."

"You know, I was just thinking that a minute ago." Rouge giggled.

Shadow chuckled and nodded before his face relapsed back into the coldness that he'd quickly become trademarked with.

"So, where do you want to go? It's been a rough day on the job. Want to get a bite to eat?"

"Considering today on G.U.N's ever delightful list of missions for us, we had to take out a base chockfull of hostile grizzles, I think a 'rough day' is a pretty mild way of putting it." Rouge commented cheekily.

"Hmph, well the question still stands."

Rouge thought it over for a minute and realized she was actually quite hungry but also didn't quite have the taste for any of the excellent dishes provided by the places she and Shadow usual went.

Rouge then noticed, however, a nice little diner that sat between to larger buildings directly across the street.

It had one of the older, more classical designs with its long, rail car shape, and neon sign that read "Joe's Diner"

"Let's go in there Shady." Rouge said, pointing across the street at the diner, "I'm in the mood for something a little simple today."

"That's a first…" Shadow lowly muttered, but Rouge still detected it.

"Hey, I heard that!" Rouge said, lightly slapping Shadow's back while fighting back a smile, "You got a problem with my good taste?"

Shadow looked at her slyly for a moment and then smirked. "No. I think you're taste is excellent."

He said that in such a way so purely masculine, Rouge knew without a doubt Shadow definitely was not talking about food and her cheeks went red, and things tightened low in her body.

"Let's get something to eat first. Then later, when we get home…"

Shadow nodded without her needing to go any further.

"Most definitely."

The two entered the diner and were greeted by the red furred wombat that was behind the counter.

"G'day there mates." He said with a nod and highly Australian accent, "Take a seat and Mandy'll be wight with ya in a hot jiffy."

"Alrighty then, thank you." Rouge said, while Shadow only nodded his head.

They both sat down across from each other at the table nearest to the door and after a few moments a wide-eyed perky, pink duck came to their table with a menu in each hand and a notepad for taking orders tucked in the chest pocket of the light blue apron she wore.

"Hiya!" she greeted, "My name is Mandy and I will be your waitress for today!"

"Hello Mandy." Rouge greeted politely.

"Hi." Shadow said, sounding not the least bit interested in a greeting.

Seeming not to notice Shadow's indifferent tone, Mandy handed both of them their menus. "I'll be back in a moment to take your orders."

With that the duck excitedly scampered off.

Rouge and Shadow watched her go, Rouge with wide eyes and Shadow with a snort.

Rouge turned back to Shadow with a smile. "Well she seems happy."

"Yeah, a little too happy for my tastes." Shadow solemnly replied.

Nodding, Rouge picked up one of the menus they'd both been given and she looked down the long list of things.

Hamburgers, fried chicken wings and breast, steaks and…

"Fried worms…? Grub soup? Beetle pie? What the hell?"

Shadow lightly chuckled, "Not all of us are meat-eaters."

Rouge looked at him wide-eyed. "Please don't tell me that—"

Shadow put his hand up to stop her. "No way in hell."

Rouge sighed with relief. "Good. 'Cause you were gonna find that making love is a tad bit awkward when you can't kiss the other person."

Shadow only 'Hmphed' before looking at his own menu finally.

For about two seconds.

"Riiiight… I'll just be having a fruit salad. You should probably only just get the chicken breast."

Rouge frowned. "Aww come on Shadow. Don't tell me you're not big on meat. I kinda wanted a burger or something."

Shadow only nodded, "Yeah but that much food won't due well for your stomach if you're planning on having sex that's a little….intense."

Rouge hid her face with her menu so Shadow wouldn't see her giddy smile.

"And I'm guessing the sex is going to be... intense?"

Shadow grinned. "Very much so."

"And why are you getting fruit? I really didn't see you as the dieting type."

"I'm going to be doing most of the work." Shadow answered simply.

Rouge's look became slightly indignant. "Hey! That's not true."

Shadow leaned across the table, suddenly gazing deep into Rouge's eyes so intently, so intimately, she found it hard to meet them.

"Um… S-Shadow?"

"Who does all the work depends on who is doing what Rouge. I don't know why, but today, I'm a little eager to do all that I want to do to you and with you."

He leaned in closer, their noses touching now, but their lips weren't.

Rouge suddenly found herself very much yearning for the latter to happen.

"And Rouge… that means I'll be doing most of the work…"

His mouth was close… so very close… she wanted him to lean just an inch more. She wanted his mouth over hers so badly her own mouth was already slightly open to receive his kiss.

But then Shadow drew back from her all of a sudden, right when their lips would have met, and Rouge couldn't fight back a small disappointed squeal.

"That was cruel…" she said, breathless, and glad she was sitting down. Her knees had become quite wobbly all of a sudden.

"Sorry, but we have a spectator." As he said that he pointed right next to their table and Rouge looked to find their waitress Mandy staring down at them with absolute stars in her eyes and a blush staining her bill.

"P-Please, don't mind me." She said dreamily.

Rouge chuckled nervously while Shadow only shook his head.

"Are you ready to take our orders?"

The duck shook her head rapidly to clear it before looking at both of them quizzically. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Shadow sighed. "Fucking virgins…" he muttered lowly under his breath.

"Oww!" he hissed after receiving a light kick from under the table.

--

After making the orders they'd decided on, and eating their food, Shadow paid the bill and quickly transported the both of them by quick use of Chaos Control to Rouge's mansion.

It started the very moment they were through the front door.

Shadow suddenly grabbed Rouge and turned her around and kissed her.

Rouge squealed in joyful surprise before moaning when Shadow shoved his tongue into her mouth and used his body to push her backwards against the wall.

When her mind was clear enough, Rouge retaliated, wrapping both her legs around Shadow's waist and her arms around his shoulders as she snaked her own tongue in Shadow's mouth and they moaned from each other's tastes.

It didn't take too long for Rouge to realize Shadow was starting to get excited by this turn of events and she could feel just how happy he was to have her this close.

When they both stopped their fervent kiss, Rouge took much needed breaths as she chuckled, "Oh, a little eager are we?"

"I'm holding a beautiful woman who wants me, what's not to be eager about?" Shadow replied, sending gentle butterfly kisses up and down Rouge's neck and she moaned from even those gentle touches.

"That's a good question…" Rouge breathed, basking in the heat Shadow was building through her body as he continued to kiss her neck and even sent his wet tongue sliding up her throat as though her taste was just too great for soft little pecks of his mouth.

Rouge gasped and clenched him tighter with her legs, and Shadow pressed into her harder, making her feel his throbbing length against her thigh and her breath caught.

"Scratch that… you're a big eager."

Shadow chuckled and the next thing she knew, her back was no longer against the wall and it took a moment for her to realize they were now in their bedroom, and Shadow was holding her directly over the bed.

Shadow threw Rouge on the bed and she giggled when she bounced on it.

He got into the bed with her on all fours and crawled over her.

They locked eyes.

Ruby red orbs met turquoise gems and there was nothing but a sweet tenderness in both their gazes.

And behind the tenderness was great anticipation for what was about to be done.

Rouge smiled gingerly at Shadow. "You know, you have beautiful eyes… have I ever told you that?"

Shadow smirked. "Yeah. I usually tell you yours are even more beautiful."

Rouge smiled and then they kissed again, but this time, a sense of urgency quickly spread between them and they were heatedly invading each others mouth so their tongues could enter a wet, writhing dance.

"You know… I still have to get my clothes off…" Rouge moaned softly in-between their ardent kissing.

Before she knew it, with low growl Shadow had her on her stomach and he was reaching for the zipper on the back of her skin-tight body-suit.

Rouge slowly got up on her knees as he undid more and more of her outfit until he finally reached her ass and with a few beats of her wings she hovered in mid air just enough for Shadow to simply tug the suit and her boots off.

Abruptly Shadow pulled Rouge back down on the bed and turned her over to face him, a smile that was all male was on his face and Rouge found herself blushing yet again.

"Trying to get away huh?" Shadow teased, his hand just above her breast and tickling her collarbone.

Rouge giggled, "From you? As if…"

Shadow chuckled. "Good. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss this."

Shadow brought his mouth down on one of Rouge's large, perfectly round breasts and sucked on the nipple.

Rouge moaned, the feeling of his tongue throbbing wildly on the very tip of her taut nipple shooting intense sparks throughout her body.

He took his mouth off her breast, only then to do the exact same for the other's nipple, eliciting more coos and moans from Rouge and her pulse slightly sped up when he stopped to look her directly in her eyes so she would know what was coming next.

"Go ahead… I'm damn sure not gonna stop you."

Shadow nodded and started to move lower, all the while trailing his wet tongue down from Rouge's chest, eliciting pleasured shivers from her, before suddenly stopping at her belly button and dabbing his tongue inside, knowing this would make her writhe and gasp even more.

Rouge looked up at the ceiling as Shadow continued to travel lower.

"_God he's so good…" _she thought, "_He could just do __**this**__ and he'd make me—"_

Shadow licked between her legs and her thoughts were torn asunder when a loud moan burst from her mouth. Immediately she put her legs around Shadow's back

His face slowly slid between her thighs unleashed his tongue on her warm depths, kissing and shoving his tongue so deeply into her it was as though he thought she could actually kiss back and Rouge moved her hips to the rhythm he created trying her best not to scream as the pleasure grew and grew and she continued to roll her hips to his mouth.

Shadow eyes remained on her face all the while and that made the heat between her legs seem even greater, the raging fire in his eyes already adding to the intense flames building within her own body.

Then she felt it, the flames he were building were to great for her rapidly moistening furnace, and Shadow could sense that in her rapidly increasing amount of gasps and squeals of pleasure.

He tilted his head up by just a few inches and licked along her clitoris.

Rouge screamed. She screamed loud, long and hard, her hips left bucking with the white hot pleasure that shot through her quickly like a wild fire.

Then she quieted, though her body continued to spasm even as Shadow got on all fours and crawled forward to look her in the eyes.

He rested his lower body on her, and Rouge whimpered when she felt his raw length rub along her stomach and she lifted her body up, betraying her utter need for him.

"Shadow… please… do it… fuck me…"

Shadow grinned and slipped a finger inside her.

Rouge cried out as her body lurched, desperate for the need to be entered.

"You're so wet…" Shadow finally replied, moving his finger in and out of Rouge's warmth and absolutely adoring her spasms as he did.

"It's because of you…" she moaned, "See what you do to me?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes… I also know I can make you feel even more wonderful…"

He took that moment to enter her then, and Rouge let out a blissful scream as his hardness fought against her wet tightness and she cried out again when she felt him fill her up.

Rouge dug her hands into Shadow's back, and her legs swiftly took hold of his backside again as the hedgehog slowly moved in and out her in an ever increasing rhythm.

It felt so good, so right, so absolutely perfect, and Rouge lightly called out Shadow's name, encouraging him, no, begging him to go even faster. To go harder. To go deeper.

Shadow was a good listener.

He increased his pace, pounding into her so fast and hard there was nothing but the sound of their flesh slapping together and Rouge's cries of pleasure as she was worked harder and harder into the bed and pleasure made her claw her fingers down his back.

Then suddenly he stopped and Rouge almost screamed at him, but before she could even open her mouth Shadow put his finger over her lips and whispered huskily, his voice laced with the intensity of this moment, "Don't worry, this isn't even close to being over. Turn over now, on your knees and hands."

Rouge did as she was told, quickly turning over and getting on all fours and Shadow breathed shakily from seeing her luscious warmth dripping with her honey from behind.

With a growl he entered her again, not at all hesitant or gentle as he dug his hands into Rouge's hips and that's exactly what Rouge wanted as her back arched and she screamed as Shadow pounded his flesh into hers.

Her mouth was then suddenly dry, her pulse hammering in her throat as the pleasure filled her so utterly and completely she felt as though she would burst as it tore screams of pleasure from her body.

She could feel Shadow tense, his hands suddenly going even tighter into her hips and knew he was just as close to going over the edge as she was before he suddenly drew back and gave her one long, hard delicious thrust.

Rouge came and she came screaming.

Her hands tightened into the bed-sheets as Shadow grunted loudly before he released himself into her warm bliss as her wet walls constricted around his throbbing manhood.

Rouge collapsed, Shadow did to, directly on top of her and he slowly withdrew himself from her and Rouge gasped from the sensation as her hips twitched and trembled from the pleasure still coursing through her.

Then, all was quiet except for the two lovers' almost desperate gasps for breathe for their tired lungs and Shadow collapsed on his side, with Rouge barely finding the strength of will to turn to be able to face him.

Shadow found his voice first.

"Goddamn…" he breathed.

Rouge nodded numbly, her eyes were closed and she was barely even aware he'd spoke, her mind in a blissful haze and her body utterly satisfied.

"You are amazing…"

Rouge found the strength to smile and she opened her eyes to look at the exhausted Ultimate Lifeform. "I think you're the amazing one here...looks like you were right about that fruit salad…"

Shadow chuckled tiredly and pulled her close, and Rouge sighed deeply from the warmness of his sweat damped fur against her equally sweat ridden naked tan flesh as he hugged her to him.

"Told you…" he whispered, kissing her glistening forehead.

Rouge smiled. "You're so good to me Shadow, I really wish I could do more for you…"

Shadow snorted. "You think actually think _**this **_is not enough?"

Rouge shook her head. "No, take my word for it when I say this is _definitely_ enough… Like you said at the diner, you do most of the work…I was just thinking maybe for once I should show just how amazing I can be for you…"

Rouge smirked. "Maybe for once I can actually make you say please…"

Shadow laughed. He actually laughed, though it was weak and tired. "Me? Saying please?"

Rouge playfully raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I can do it?"

Shadow shook his head. "I just severely doubt it."

Rouge smiled and licked her lips. "That sounds like a challenge…"

Shadow smiled. "Maybe…"

Rouge kissed Shadow and the hedgehog returned it immediately, but they were both too tired to hold it for long.

When they finished Rouge cuddled even closer to him and whispered, "Well I accept your challenge Shadow the Hedgehog." She said sleepily and she closed her eyes, "I love you." She whispered before sleep claimed her.

Shadow smirked. "I love you to, and I can't wait to see what you come up with…."

Shadow the hedgehog closed his eyes, sleep claiming him, and not noticing the mischievous smile that had spread on Rouge's face as she'd fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow found he could take a lot of things.

The constant stream of strenuous missions that G.U.N threw at him week after week.

Being left the bothersome task of saving the planet or a helpless city from some power crazed villain or ruining the latest scheme Dr. Robotnik would come up with.

But the one thing he absolutely could not stand….

Was the incessant chattering of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey, what's up Shadow!!" called the blue hero as he jogged up behind Shadow and before the ebony hedgehog could react, gave him a firm pat on the back.

Unbelievable…

The hedgehog's stupidity knew no bounds.

Out of no where he arrives, disturbing Shadow on what was supposed to be a quiet afternoon spent entirely to himself on this rather striking hillside.

And he has the audacity to ask him "what's up?"

"Well hedgehog I was supposed to be spending some much needed time to myself but apparently that isn't going to happen now…"

The blue idiot actually looked confused. "Say what? How come?"

Shadow shook his head…why did he even bother?

"Never mind…" Shadow said with a sigh, starting to descend the hilltop both he and the hedgehog were on, "What do you want?"

Sonic smirked, following behind the Ultimate life-form, making sure to keep just enough space between the two of them, "Well, I was just out for a nice little jog and well, I noticed a certain 'faker' in my path and thought to myself 'let's see if the Ultimate _Moody-_form is in for a good race?"

Shadow actually smirked, now all too familiar and tolerant of the hedgehog's immature antics. "As much as I would truly love humiliate you blue hedgehog, I have something better to do later on that will require all of my energy."

Shadow was absolutely confident the hedgehog wouldn't catch on to what he was alluding to.

He was wrong.

"Whooooa! Shadow you gonna be getting alittle busy with Rouge huh!? Ha, well atleast you're being honest with me!"

A vicious pulse of chaos energy had Sonic on the ground before he could even half realize what had happened.

When he looked back up Shadow was standing over him, looking ready to pound his face into the dirt.

"You're voice can be quite irritating at times Sonic…" Shadow hissed.

Sonic smirked cheekily, "Aw come on Shadow, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, that's what couples do dude."

Shadow snorted turning away from Sonic as he stood himself up, "Hmph as if you would know…"

Sonic's grin grew bigger, "Actually Mr. high and loathsome, I would."

This actually gave Shadow a moment of pause and he slowly turned back to face his blue rival with a mildly disbelieved look. "Is that right?"

Sonic snickered, "Yep! Couple of weeks ago Sally and I finally decided to take that final step and…"

Sonic actually looked mildly embarrassed but his smirk never faded. "…well we did it."

Shadow couldn't help but grin, "Well hopefully you didn't live up to your self-proclaimed title as "fastest thing alive" on that particular night."

Sonic's smirk broadened, as he seemed to have suddenly regained his cocky flare.

"Well even I know when it's time to take things nice and slow."

"Hmph…" Shadow began to walk away, "We'll have that race another day hedgehog. I believe we should both have better things to do."

A thought suddenly occurred to him. "And whatever happened to the pink hedgehog? You two were an item for quite some time."

The hedgehog's face suddenly became solemn, "I don't really know… when we broke up it wasn't exactly on good terms…I never thought I could… hurt someone so bad…"

All too familiar with bad memories and not wanting to elicit anyone's own, Shadow only nodded and dropped the subject.

"I'll get back to you about that race hedgehog, but for now, try to make things work with the princess."

With the utterance of two words, Shadow was gone in a flash of green light.

Sonic smirked, rubbing his nose, "Good advice…"

Chuckling to himself, Sonic made a beeline for Knothole…

--

At Rouge's mansion, Shadow appeared in flare of jade energy inside the expansive white-walled kitchen.

"Rouge." He called out, seeing if she had already returned home from her own mission, likely a jewel hunt.

"Shadow?" Rouge called back from somewhere on the floor above him, sounding a little surprised, "You're home early."

"Blame this nice peaceful little world we've been living in nowadays." Shadow said, actually sounding disappointed, "The most exciting thing I got to do today was bring down the leader of that annoying Theivus Racconus operation."

He could just barely hear her laugh. "You actually caught Sly!?"

"Yes, she was quite a handful, she was so angry that we'd found her out she took down three officers. Kept screaming about some damn raccoon to…"

It was a quite for a moment but Rouge laughed again. "Um… Shadow, Intelligence is pretty sure Sly is a guy!"

This gave Shadow a moment of pause. That did actually explain why the irate fox he'd detained, whom he though had been Sly, claimed— in so many sanitary words— that he'd actually been interrupting _her _operation.

Shadow sighed. "Great, there goes my weekend… how was your day by the way? Will some poor souls find their jewel collections inconceivably missing?"

"Actually," Rouge replied, "I decided to take the day off… I thought we could maybe spend a little quality time with each other when you got back."

The sensual intent in her statement made Shadow smirk. "Really?"

Two words later, Shadow was in their bedroom.

…but there was no Rouge...

"Rouge?" Shadow called out confusedly, but then he grinned, "It's a little late in our relationship to be playing hard to get don't you think?"

A sultry whisper from behind. "Who's playin?"

Shadow widened his eyes, shock fighting to make its way on his face, and began to turn.

But Rouge had already reacted.

With startling strength Rouge rammed her body into Shadow's back, laying him flat on the ground, almost knocking the wind out of him.

Instead of retaliating Shadow only chuckled, looking at her from over his shoulder as she held him to the ground, both of his hands behind his back. "Well you're certainly more feisty then usual. You have something special planned for me I assume?"

Rouge smiled devilishly. "Oh, you have no idea."

Shadow smirked, easily ripping his hands away from hers and turning over on his back so now she was straddling him.

"Oh I remember now, you intend on making me say please…"

Rouge nodded. "You betcha."

Shadow suddenly pulled Rouge forward, a surprised gasp slipping past her lips before Shadow roughly brought his lips against hers, an all too sweet unison made greater by the moan he got as a reward.

"Not such a good start unfortunately…" he whispered as they continued to kiss, his hands already starting slip down her back, automatically searching for the zipper that would peel off Rouge's cat-suit.

It was then Rouge decided to fight back.

With a growl she pressed her mouth against his even harder, her tongue easily sliding past his surprised lips to wildly mingle with the hedgehog's own.

It didn't take long for the blood rapidly flowing through the Ultimate Life-form's body to start concentrating itself in one particular area.

Rouge smirked when she noticed this, again showing off her polished fangs.

The second he was at his hardest, Rouge reached out and squeezed his length as tight as she could without hurting him and Shadow gasped at her sudden fierceness, but enjoyed every minute of it.

"How about now?" Rouge purred, "I personally think this a great start…"

She began stroking his stiffened flesh up and down all the while tickling the tip of it with her thumb.

Shadow exhaled sharply, a familiar pressure already building and his length throbbed in rhythm with every one of Rouge's strokes.

"Well?" Rouge giggled mischievously.

Shadow quickly found his voice. "Well its different, I'll give you that…"

At this Rouge quirked an eyebrow and he almost laughed out loud.

So she had been sure that would get him eh?

What he had wanted to say right then at that moment was, "_Please_ keep going."

But he wouldn't fall so easily!

He wanted to—no, he _would_—see just how far she would go.

Rouge bit her lip and gave him another squeeze. "Well I guess I'm gonna have to try harder then."

Shadow smirked confidently. "I personally like that choice."

Rouge smiled and reversed her position, turning her body around so that she was now staring down at Shadow's hardness and she eagerly licked her lips.

Slowly, she opened her mouth, purposefully allowing a thin line of saliva to slip past her lips to maximize the emphasis of her act, and lowering her head, completely took Shadow's hardened flesh into her mouth, moaning as she did.

Shadow sighed huskily in contentment as the bat-woman eased him in between her lips, the warm wetness of her mouth making him grit his teeth and harshly grip at the carpet beneath him.

Rouge bobbed her head, truly enjoying herself as she mewed and moaned past Shadow's thickness, slurping on it loudly like some tasty treat that only she and she alone could enjoy.

With his bulged flesh in her mouth, she slid her tongue over the tip of him, eliciting a sharp gasp from her ebony furred lover before completely engulfing his length as best she could without gagging, letting Shadow feel the entirety of the warm deepness her throat had to offer.

The need to thrust into the warmth nearly overwhelmed Shadow and he groaned, shutting his eyes tightly, trying as hard as he could not to let the words "_Please_ keep going…" slip out even though they desperately wanted to as a familiar feeling course through his erection.

He would _not _give in, no, instead, he simply gave in to another release his body demanded.

Rouge all at once widened her eyes and gave a muffled yelped as Shadow cursed harshly, his endowment throbbing wildly in her mouth as he released his fiery essence into her mouth.

As it seeped down her throat, Rouge's surprise instantly dissolved into pleasure as the tingling sensation it filled within her stomach made her moan and lick at the tip of Shadow's thickness for any remnants of the milky fluid.

Shadow sighed deeply and closed his eyes as she continued to gorge herself on his length.

When she suddenly stopped Shadow's eyes snapped open and he almost gave her a pleading glance but he easily played it off, though he did really want her to continue.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked innocently, "I was getting ready to say please, honest."

Rouge gave him a skeptical glance, but she grinned.

"Yeah I bet…" she replied, "I knew the easy stuff wouldn't force it out of you…"

Rouge stood up, standing over him now, and reached behind her back.

Shadow grinned inwardly when he heard the recognizable sound of the zipper to her cat-suit being undone.

"I was hoping to hold this off but, you _are _going to say please Shadow…"

She peeled the skin-tight garment off and let it fall to her feet, revealing her luscious curves and supple breasts

"And now I'm going to fuck you until you say it…" Rouge said, her voice so very alluring it would've probably broke any average male who'd gotten with her, but not her experienced lover!

Shadow shrugged as though he was indifferent, but couldn't keep the eager smirk off his face. "Well if you _have _to..."

Rouge licked her lips, and began to slowly kneel, her wet warmth positioned perfectly over Shadow's thickness.

She gasped in pleasure as she slid him into her warmth, and Shadow exhaled sharply, her incredible tightness always catching him off guard.

Rouge sat there for moment, straddling him, waiting for the sensation of being entered to fade before she dared begin to move so as to stay in complete control.

But when she did move, it was still hard not to give herself completely to the feeling and rapid, wild motions her hips were now demanding.

Shadow closed his eyes as Rouge rode him at an agonizingly slow pace, slowly gliding her moistness over him, then just as slowly receding, almost breaking their amazing union.

He wanted to say it so badly right at that moment. _"Please go faster! Please!"_

But he wouldn't, he couldn't, this was a direct challenge she had made to him now.

And Shadow the Hedgehog did not lose a challenge.

Between her light gasps of pleasure Rouge looked down at him and giggled at the struggle that was on his face and the struggle she knew was taking place in his mind on whether or not to give in to her demands.

She absolutely loved it!

"Want me to go faster baby?" she teased, "You know what you have to say…"

And Shadow did want to say it, so very badly, and the words were so very close to leaving his mouth he almost bit his tongue to hold them back.

But he smirked when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

She hadn't said he couldn't merely _take _what he wanted if she refused to give it to him.

Grinning evilly, Shadow suddenly thrust hard against Rouge's slow rhythm and she cried out in shock and pleasure, completely taken by surprise.

"Ahh!! Shadow!?" she cried.

"What?" Shadow asked smugly, still pounding himself into her body as hard as his hips could allow, "You didn't bother to give me any boundaries on what _I_ could actually do while you tried to make me say please."

Rouge bit her lip, feeling foolish for not bringing up such a key detail in the first place.

_Oh well, there's still a second part to my little scheme that hasn't been carried out yet… _

And with that thought Rouge succumbed to what her body, not her mind truly wanted.

With a scream of pleasure she bucked her hips furiously against Shadow's powerful thrusts, losing all conscious thought as pure animal instinct tuck over.

Shadow smiled. Watching Rouge's resolve suddenly dissolve into pure lust.

He'd done it! He'd won!

He sat up then, his hands going for Rouge's taut nipples and he pinched them aggressively further drying wild cries from his lover.

Rouge leaned forward into him, kissing him feverishly and slipped her tongue into his mouth to coil and writhe with his own in a frantic dance that had both of them thrusting their bodies harder against one another's.

Shadow could barely think, unable to recall a time when their lovemaking had been so frantic and feral but he couldn't think of anything else that could have possibly brought him such satisfaction.

His hands leaving Rouge's defenseless buds, Shadow hugged her to his body and with a grunt he stood to his feet with her in his arms.

He turned, pressed her up against a nearby wall and continued to thrust into her body even harder then before!

"Ah!! Shadow, yes!! Make me come!!" she screamed, wrapping both her powerful legs around Shadow's waist and hugged both arms around his neck.

"Not a problem…" was the Ultimate Life-form's husky, lust filled answer.

Shadow continued at his extreme pace, delving as deep as he could into Rouge's balmy warmth which grew tighter and tighter around his swollen length.

It was when the tightness grew to be almost unbearable he knew that the end was near.

Rouge screamed into his ear, "Aaah!! I'm coming!!"

And engorged so deep into her body Shadow yelled as well when Rouge's moist flesh suddenly spasmed around his thickness and buried his head into the crook of her neck as the pressure that bubbled through his thickness exploded.

With another, deeper cry Shadow released himself into her depths, his length pulsing more of his essence into Rouge's body which made her cry out once again, and left her quivering in his arms as Shadow lovingly held her to him.

After a few moments passed, the high of their simultaneous climax finally settled.

Now sweaty and breathing hard, Shadow continued to hold Rouge against the wall, quite unable to move yet, and still delved deep within her walls despite the powerful climax that had consumed them both.

Rouge giggled in-between deep breaths of much needed air. "Oh…Still so hard…"

Shadow slowly inched his head away from the crook of her neck to stare deeply into the aqua jewels that always made it so easy for him continue in their carnal ventures.

"Ultimate Lifeform isn't a title just given out to anyone…" he slyly replied.

Smiling devilishly, Rouge nodded, seemingly looking at something over his shoulder.

"I think we know that now."

Shadow smirked, slowly pressing forward and loving the pleased squeal that burst from her mouth the second he did.

"Well as long as you…" he suddenly remembered something despite the sex induced haze that clouded his sharp mind.

Wasn't "we" plural?

He eyed Rouge, her eyes were closed but a pleased smile for a completely different reason was now spread on her rosy cheeked face.

Shadow raised a brow, "**WE? **Rouge, what do you mean we?"

A soft, timid voice from behind.

"Oh my gosh…"

Shadow almost sent Rouge flying he spun around so fast!

His breath caught, and his scarlet eyes were unwilling to believe the sight that was now before him.

Lips moist and dazzlingly luscious. Breasts beautifully budded hills. Hips that had graciously bulged outwards and spread wide the thin white robe that hung loosely off her fuchsia body.

A matured rose truly was beauty incarnate.

"P-Pink hedgehog?!" Shadow almost shouted

It was true.

Standing before both him and the winged lover he held in his arms—whose smile had evolved into a fit of giggling—was a throughly amazed and blushing Amy Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rouge enjoyed a lot of things.

The beautiful jewels she had acquired legally and through "other methods" (aka thievery) over her young life.

The G.U.N missions that every once in awhile brought her into direct contact with aforementioned beautiful gems and the love she shared with the Ultimate Life-form, Shadow the Hedgehog.

However, the thing she most enjoyed of all had to be her ability to surprise said Ultimate Life-form on a regular basis when it seemed no-one else could do it much at all.

The look on his face when he saw Amy Rose could only be described with two words:

PRICE LESS.

She couldn't think of anything at the moment that could've brought her such a feeling of satisfaction.

Well... actually, she was speaking to soon...

_This _is truly where the fun began.

***

Holding Rouge in his arms still, Shadow had never felt such shock in his life!

Just what the hell was this girl doing here!?

He looked at Rouge who was still giggling, not exactly the reaction he'd expected, which made him all the more perturbed.

"Rouge... I really don't see the humor in this situation at all..." he growled lowly.

She didn't reply, she just kept on laughing as though their current circumstances were the most hilarious thing.

Sighing, Shadow suddenly brought his harsh glare upon the amazed pink hedgehog that stood in the doorway, who looked very surprised herself.

"It would be to your benefit to explain what exactly what you're doing here Amy..." Shadow hissed, using his shock and anger to hide his monumental embarrassment of being caught in the midst of he and Rouge's... 'activities'. The feeling wasn't quite like it would've been if Amy's pathetic object of infatuation-i.e. Sonic-had been there but it was close enough.

"S-Shadow I'm-I'm so sorry!" Amy squeaked, her face a vibrant shade of red, "I didn't know _you'd _be here!"

"What do you mean _I'd _be here?" Shadow asked disbelievingly, still trying not to lose it with this simpleminded girl, "Who _else _would it be?"

"Well I thought--" she began to say, when she suddenly threw up her arms, making a flustered sound, "Rouge what is going on here!? Is this some kinda sick joke!? Where's the guy you said was gonna be here, hasn't he come yet!?"

What?

Amy's irate bluster gave Shadow a moment of pause.

"Rouge what the hell is she talking about? What guy?"

Rouge finally stopped laughing but now had a cheeky smile on her face. She looked back at Amy, ignoring Shadow's question.

"Well for one thing Ms. Rose, the guy _has _already come, as a matter of fact, he's still here."

A very cold feeling spread through Shadow's stomach as soon as Rouge said that and he felt his temper rise to an unstable level.

To a potentially homicidally unstable level, and he began suspiciously looking around, his grip on Rouge's hips increasing ever so lightly.

"Rouge..." he said lowly, his tone saying it all.

Rouge only giggled, "Don't even think like that."

He eyed her for a moment further but then sighed.

She wasn't lying, besides there was no way in hell she'd have been stupid enough to have another male here of all places.

"Okay then, now would you tell me what this all this about?"

"Just as soon as you put me down Shady." She chuckled, "It's kinda distracting to have your 'buddy' poking me in the stomach while I'm trying to talk."

Shadow fought back an embarrassed flush. Did she really have to refer to his endowment that way? "....Right." he said and set her down.

If she was at all bothered at being naked in front of their visitor she of course did not show it, Shadow however tried modestly covering his manhood with his hand, turning his body ever so slightly away from Amy's line of sight when he noticed her staring.

"It's like this Shadow," Rouge began, "It seems as our pink friend here has been having a _small_ problem."

Amy immediately blushed. "Rouge, you don't have to say it like that!" she snapped defensively.

"Little, tiny, miniscule, infinitesimal, how about those?" Rouge giggled.

"It's not even like that!"

"Might as well be..."

"Rouge!!"

"Enough already," Shadow grumbled, starting to lose patience, "Rouge, what is this problem she's having?"

Rouge smiled at him, raising an eyebrow, "Aww...anxious to get back at what we were doing?"

Shadow snorted. "Does that question really need to be asked?"

Rouge approached him, and without even the slightest hesitation gripped his length, firmly.

"Don't worry, we will." she purred, stroking him to his very tip.

Shadow shivered, feeling his libido rear its ugly head, but was once again reminded of the current situation he'd found himself when he heard Amy gasp from across the room. "Don't forget we have company." he muttered.

He nodded towards Amy who was looking away from them, her cheeks once again impossibly red.

"Oh Amy, what's wrong? Why are you being so shy?" Rouge cooed, as if she were comforting a small child as she looked back at the abashed young woman.

Amy angrily stamped her foot. "Rouge if you didn't have someone for me to meet, you should have just said so! You didn't have to embarrass me by getting it on with Shadow all just to make me jealous!!"

Rouge just smiled. "Now Amy, why would I have wanted to make you jealous?"

Amy suddenly looked even more uncomfortable.

"You know why!" Amy snapped, "And I'm not saying it in front of Shadow, he'll laugh!"

This actually caught Shadow's interest. "Pink hedgehog, now what on earth could you possibly have to say that would make me laugh?"

There was suddenly silence in the bedroom.

Amy looked around nervously, not meeting either Rouge or Shadow's eyes.

Rouge looked quite amused while Shadow's impatience continued to rise.

"Well?"

Amy buried her head in her hands, blushing furiously. "I-I-it's Sonic...we had been going out for awhile..."

Rouge suddenly snickered, but Shadow paid it no attention.

"Go on..." he stated.

"And... then we decided to... you know take that next step...and... and..."

"Oh Amy spit it out already!!" Rouge demanded.

"Fine!!!" Amy snapped back, she took a deep breath as though she were inhaling the courage she needed, and shouted, "He hasn't been able to last a minute ok!!!? Are you happy now!!!!?"

Deathly silence coated the room.

Shadow's mind blanked out as a bizarre feeling suddenly overcame his thought process.

He'd never really felt anything quite like it. A sudden tightness in his chest, the inability to breathe, a heavy, constricting pressure in his throat...

Shadow the Hedgehog.....

....Had never felt such a powerful need to laugh in his entire life.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked, noticing how tightly he'd just now knit his eyes and bit into his lower lip. She bit her own lip, but couldn't stop herself from letting out a small giggle. "Baby, are you okay?" and she just barely stopped her self from cracking right then and there.

Shadow opened his mouth. "Yeah I'm-"

And that was as far as he got before the pressure became just too much to bare.

He laughed, laughed long and hard.

And Rouge broke just as badly as he did, leaning into him as tears started streaming down her face she was laughing so hard.

"S-Shut up!" Amy blurted out, "I-It's n-not funny!!"

Well she had a funny way of showing how unfunny this was because it wasn't a second after she said that that Amy started laughing along with them.

After a few moments when they all had calmed down and Shadow had finally regained his thoughts he looked at Amy and chuckled breathlessly.

"Well I guess you proved me wrong, pink hedgehog, that's the funniest damn thing I've heard in awhile."

Amy sighed, "Just stop it Shadow, unlike you apparently, Sonic hasn't had anyone around to show him....what...what to do..."

"Hmph, like you have?" Shadow scoffed, not noticing the victorious smirk that suddenly bloomed on Rouge's face.

"Well I'm so very glad you two finally brought that up." Rouge announced.

Both Shadow and Amy gave Rouge equally questioning gazes.

"What?"

Rouge snickered and walked over to Amy, her bare swaying hips momentarily catching all of Shadow's attention, when she took Amy by the hand and began to walk her back towards him.

"You see Shadow every woman, much like a man, _needs_ that little 'itch' to be scratched. And if all Ms. Rose has told me is true, then she hasn't even had it nipped let alone scratched."

Shadow chuckled at being reminded of his rival's "inexperience". He didn't personally think any lesser of his blue counterpart then he already did. After all Sonic was younger both bodily and mentally. Just another young fool who too readily believed he could already handle a female.

But to assume sexual naivety and actually being _aware_ of it and in good detail were two completely different things.

"So?"

"So, Shadow, I told Amy here that I would find her a guy who'd easily be able to do just that."

"Now hold on a minute!!" Amy screeched, trying to snatch her hand away from Rouge who only continued to pull her forward, "Rouge, you told me you'd find me a _date, _not somebody for me to just... use."

Rouge looked back at Amy giving her most conniving stare "Oh no, you're not, _using_, Amy, you're going to be, _sharing_."

Amy's eyes widened. "Sharing!? What are you talking about?"

Shadow however fully grasped what Rouge was talking about!

Shadow raised an eyebrow, an unworthy verification of the shock that was suddenly surging through him.

"Rouge, you aren't serious...."

"Like I said Shadow, you're going to say please whether you like it, which I'm sure you will, or not."

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you two talking about!?" Amy cried, then noticing Shadow was now giving her an odd stare, and when she met his gaze, it made her shiver.

This was not Shadow's usual look that always so very cold, and looming.

This look was hungry, almost predatory, his intense vermillion spheres intently meeting her shy emerald orbs. "S-Shadow?" she stuttered as Rouge brought them both to stand before the Ultimate Life-form.

Shadow smirked, and looked at Rouge, "Are you sure about this Rouge? I mean it's a little extreme don't you think? Surely you aren't this desperate to make me say please."

Shrugging Rouge put her hands on both Amy's shoulders, gripping the thin material of the hedgehog's robe. "To hear _you_ say please Shadow," in one swift move the voluptuous bat pulled away the robe much to the shrieking dismay of the one whose naked curves they had been hiding, "I'd do anything."

They both looked to Amy who was currently committed to a vain attempt at covering her naked body with her arms, while staring angrily at Rouge.

"Rouge what the hell!?"

"Pink Hedgehog."

Amy looked from Rouge to Shadow and she opened her mouth to demand that Shadow for once call her by her name, but the only sound that managed to escape was that of a gasp. For now she could fully see the hardness between Shadow's legs, and felt her cheeks go red, a tingling slowly spreading through her body now and settling in a certain area in-between her thighs.

She only had a few more seconds to stare at him more when suddenly the Ultimate Life-form disappeared in a burst of green light.

Amy glanced towards Rouge who grinned and pointed, not at her, but something behind her.

Before she could turn, Shadow's chilly voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Amy..."

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Shadow never said her name. Never.

And especially not in the incredibly alluring tone he'd used just now.

"Which one is it?"

"W-What?" she breathed.

"Do you want a date, or" he then wrapped his arms around her naked body, and pulled her close. She felt him then. A thick hardness against her thigh that made her legs quiver as though she would collapse. ", something a little more conclusive?" he finished.

Amy was at an utter loss for words, quite unbelieving despite all evidence to the contrary that Shadow was doing this. It finally occurred to her what Rouge had meant by _share_.

Widening her eyes she looked at Rouge who was smiling despite a faint flush she could just barely see on the bat's tawny colored cheeks.

"Well Amy what's it gonna be? It's not everyday I'm willing to share something precious to me..."the white bat said, with as warm a voice Amy had ever heard from her and it made her blush.

Her good sense told Amy that she do the smart thing and just politely decline this carnal offer and get the heck outta dodge!

But then something else was holding her back... she couldn't explain it.

Here she was, in the arms of the Ultimate Life-form, legs quaking as though they were too feeble to keep her standing up and a heart that was threatening to break her rib cage.

And she didn't know what to do...

She could leave, or she could stay.... and know what it was like to be taken to her peak as she secretly, but desperately wanted.

She felt Shadow's hot breath on her neck and she shivered, almost moaning.

Rouge was right, she did have a need. And what better time was to satisfy that need then now? Slowly her reason vanished under a demanding cloud of lust that pushed her into giving an answer.

Amy swallowed hard and slowly looked back at Shadow. "Please...be gentle...."

The Ultimate Life-form smirked, "Okay, but I can assure you that's not what you're going to want in the end."

Amy, despite herself, smiled. "You sound so sure..."

Shadow planted a light kiss on her neck and Amy gasped, unconsciously bringing both her hands to clinch around Shadow's wrist.

"I am."

Rouge spoke then "Alright, let's get this party started."


	4. Chapter 4

You all have requested it, and im sorry it took so long. Never meant to become one of those good writers on here that never updates and for that I'm sorry. But here it is finally... Little Treat 4... Chapter 4 :D hope you enjoy ;)

Chapter 4

Amy Rose didn't understand many things.

How Sonic the Hedgehog could continue to avoid her advances despite how full her form had become. Why people still tried to treat her as though she were some innocent little child who couldn't take care of herself.

However, the one thing right now she just simply couldn't comprehend was how she had found herself in the same room as a fully nude Rouge the Bat, who had an almost predatory lustful gaze in her eyes, and most impossibly of all, a rock-hard Shadow the Hedgehog who was now picking her up in his arms and carrying her over towards the bed normally shared by him and his winged lover.

"S-Shadow… are you…?"

The ebony furred hedgehog rolled his eyes, cutting her off with a sigh. "For the hundredth time pink hedgehog, yes I'm sure."

"B-But Rouge—"

"Has already given her consent." he interrupted, "Now stop talking."

He gently laid her down on the bed, before lying right next to her. "I find you a lot more attractive when aren't constantly going off at the mouth."

Amy tried to be upset at the comment but only managed a faint blush, feeling quite exposed now that she actually was in bed the Ultimate Life-form.

"I'm just…I mean…I haven't ever done anything like this before. Sonic's been the only one…"

"Well then this should be quite a little treat for you." Shadow chuckled. "Especially considering what you've told us about the hedgehog's past…'performances'."

"Hey there's no need to make fun of him Shadow!" Amy exclaimed, wanting to defend her future mate's honor despite the position she now found herself in and was very aware of how ridiculous that seemed. Rouge's quiet giggles to herself as she came to join them on the bed only heightened her embarrassment.

"Like I said before, he's not as experienced as you that's all! So don't—"

She didn't get any further. Shadow had already firmly placed his lips upon hers, obliterating the rest of her foolhardy defense of the blue blur.

Amy couldn't believe it. Not that Shadow was kissing her; she'd of course known that would come eventually. It was his taste that was so surprising.

A tangy, electrifying flavor that made her want to explore every part of his mouth for more.

And she did.

The moment Shadow had opened his mouth slightly to slide his tongue into hers, Amy returned the Ultimate Lifeform's kiss with a lustful fervor, meeting Shadow's tongue with her own and earning a tiny grunt of surprise from him but she was sure he wasn't going to make a fuss about it.

"Ooh she's a feisty one…" Rouge murmured.

Shadow slowly broke their kiss and Amy couldn't hold back a disappointed moan.

"Just how I like it." he replied, before he looked back down at her, smirked, and kissed at her neck. Amy moaned, her entire body now shaking with sweet anticipation.

His tongue was so warm, so incredibly coaxing it was insane. She was almost overwhelmed and they had barely even started yet.

"S-Shadow…" she began when a feathery hand suddenly clamped over her mouth.

She looked up to see Rouge grinning alluring at her. "Ah ah Amy," she said, wiggling the index of her other hand from side to side. "No talking."

Before Amy could somehow protest, that warm tongue had somehow found its way to one of her nipples. Her gasp of pleasure was covered by Rouge's hand, but with her own hands she grasped for the quills along Shadow's head, stroking them to encourage him on.

It was encouragement he didn't need.

Already Shadow was moving down her body, tongue traveling lower and lower. Past her chest, over her taut belly, before finally settling over it's true destination.

The moment Amy felt Shadow's tongue slither against her most sensitive flesh, her back arched, releasing a startled moan only for it to trapped by Rouge's hand.

"I think she likes it..." The bat whispered, sounding distracted with something.

Shadow looked up, keeping his mouth over Amy's warmth, intent on enjoying her flesh, not caring as she writhed on the bed, the pleasure drawing forth more intense moans and squeals. "From the looks of things I think _you_ do as well." he said, voice mumbled by Amy's quivering opening.

Amy lazily trailed her eyes upwards.

She would have gasped at what she saw had Shadow not taken the liberty of gripping her most sensitive bud of pleasure between his lips, turning her gasp into a loud moan. It seemed that Rouge was indeed enjoying the show. For with her other hand she had begun rubbing her fingers against the entrance to her own heated depths which were growing increasingly moist from her arousal.

Amy didn't know why, but she just couldn't make herself turn away from what she was seeing, in fact, Rouge's actions were getting her even more aroused, more willing to go along with whatever that may come next.

Giving her one more lick that made her thighs tremble, Shadow snickered and sat back up. "Well I think that might be enough foreplay for today." he said, licking his lips slowly, savoring her taste, "Who wants to be first?"

Amy blushed hard at the casualness of his tone but before she could even dare comprehend an answer, Rouge spoke up.

"Hey lets not rush things love." The bat purred, moving up next to her mate with that oh so devilish glint in her eyes, "It's really no fair that you got to taste her so thoroughly, but she hasn't gotten the opportunity to do the same to you."

Amy's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Shadow seemed to take a moment to consider this before suddenly grinning. "That is quite the point you have there…I never want to seem unfair with things like this."

Rouge giggled. "Mmmhmm, best not to start now and besides I think she'd be disappointed if you didn't let her."

Chuckling Shadow looked at Amy with an entirely mischievous look in his eyes and it was scary just how much he resembled Sonic at that moment.

"Is that true, Amy?"

Her cheeks growing increasingly warm, Amy tried to recover what was left of her senses. "Now hold on! I-I'm not doing _that_!"

"Because you don't know how?" Rouge innocently asked in a way that made it clear her intentions behind the question were anything but.

Knowing that there was no good way to answer that question Amy just remained silent, so embarrassed she suddenly envied Shadow's ability to use Chaos Control.

"Aww poor girl… Let me show you how then." Rouge offered.

Amy could only watch as Rouge gripped Shadow's thickness in her hand and squeezed, eliciting a low growl from the hedgehog that drew an allured gasp from Amy and it took everything within the young woman to stop herself from reaching out and touching the Ultimate Life-Form's throbbing endowment.

Noticing her reaction, Rouge grinned and leaned forward, mouth slowly opening to sweetly encircle the very tip of Shadow's manhood and moaned as she did so, emphasizing her enjoyment of what she was doing as much she could.

Shadow tightly gripped the sheets, and firmly set his jaw as his mate continued to teas his tip, obviously trying to draw out the most responses she could get from him in front of the guest to their bed. And she was doing a rather good job of it. Already several moans had traitorously managed to slither past his lips as Rouge continued her part gentle, part relentless assault of him.

"Damn it!" he hissed when he felt Rouge's tongue speedily lap against his hypersensitive flesh and desperately forced back the potent eruption that had threatened to overwhelm him.

All of sudden, Rouge ceased her sensual assault and Shadow had to stop himself from using a more explicit curse, settling on giving her a look that said it all.

Keep going!

Rouge giggled and shook her finger at him as though he were a child, "Now now Shadow, I said this was only a demonstration but I will continue, if you just say the magic word of course."

Shadow scoffed despite his libido desperately vying for him to do the "sensible thing" and give in. "You wish it were that easy." he grumbled.

Rouge shook her head. "You are one stubborn creature."

This actually made Shadow chuckle. "Look who's talking, what about you?"

Before either one could say anything more, they both, Shadow even more so, received a shock when Amy suddenly came forward, mouth open wide as she hungrily took Shadow's length into her mouth with a moan. She just couldn't help herself anymore. No longer was Amy able to somehow delude herself into believing that this wasn't something that she truly wanted.

"Ooh someone's starting to get the hang of things I see!" Rouge excitedly exclaimed.

Amy couldn't even respond, she was too preoccupied with tasting Shadow as best she could and was surprised by how responsive he was to every lick to the very tip of him. Shadow shuddered as her lips enveloped his thickness, a pleased grunt leaving him as Amy continued tease him in a surprisingly similar manner as Rouge. Wanting to try a little more, she went lower, slowly licking down his thick shaft and planting small kisses against his taut flesh as she did so, unashamedly savoring the taste of him in her mouth as much as she could before going back up to wrap her lips around the bulbous end of him once more.

_Its just so big,_ she couldn't help but think to herself.

Honestly she could admit it that she had always been slightly curious of just how "Ultimate" of a Life-form Shadow really was when it came to certain things and was pleasantly surprised that some of her less than innocent expectations were being met, surpassed even.

"Amy…" Shadow raggedly breathed, and Amy would have gasped, if she were currently able, at the urgency that was now in the ebony hedgehog's tone and she feverishly increased her pace in response, thrusting her head back and forth as she sucked him, licking his tip as fast as she could, suddenly wanting his release just as badly as he did if not more.

Just as she had him absolutely throbbing inside her mouth, his powerful release mere seconds away, Amy cried out when she was suddenly pulled back from the object of her attention and even more surprised to see that it had been Rouge who was the one who'd done it!

"What the-!" Amy began while Shadow just looked at Rouge wide-eyed, completely dumbfounded.

"You're not-"

Rouge gave the most impish grin Amy had ever seen from her yet. "Oh I am love." she replied.

Rouge then turned her attention Amy. "Now Amy, have you forgotten just what the whole point of bringing you here was?"

For a moment Amy just looked incredulous before she suddenly remembered.

"You wanted to get Shadow to say please?"

Rouge nodded. "That's right. And that won't happen if we give him everything he wants now will it?"

Amy slowly nodded and she looked at Shadow with a peculiar giddiness building within her that made her smile. "Shadow?"

The hedgehog's gaze hardened. "This is not fair…"

Rouge shrugged, looping an arm around Amy's shoulders fondly. "That's life babe. But given what you have in front of you right now, I don't think saying please right now would be the worst thing in the world."

"It really wouldn't Shadow… don't you want some of this?" Amy asked sweetly, but in a move that lacked any of the innocence of her question, Amy abruptly turned to Rouge and planted a soft kiss along the nape of bat's neck.

For the first time in this entire endeavor, Rouge actually found herself too stunned for words. Shadow widened his eyes at this sudden turn of events but couldn't deny that he wasn't unhappy to have seen it.

And it had only just begun.

Throwing off her previous shock, Rouge immediately returned Amy's kiss with one of her very own, not to her neck, but to the pink hedgehog's lips and pressed her mouth lustfully against the other woman's. Not being sated with just this act however, Rouge's hand snaked its way downward and quickly found Amy's glistening opening. Immediately the pink hedgehog moaned into Rouge's mouth and moved her hips with the rhythm Rouge created as she continued to stroke her.

All the while, the two sat before the Ultimate Life-Form, moaning as they began to explore each other's bodies even more, seeming to not even be aware of his existence as they enjoyed each other's tastes.

After a few more moments, Rouge slowly pressed Amy to the bed, her caresses becoming more frequent and Amy could only squeal in pleasure as the white bat coaxed more and more responses from her eager body. Shadow just couldn't believe it. This was any man's dream, every man's most desired fantasy. Two women before him, not only perfectly willing to take part in nature's greatest of act's with him, but with _each other_ as well. And the only thing that was stopping him from partaking in enjoying the both of that was one, damn, six lettered word…

Fuck that.

With a snarl Shadow just lunged forward, grabbing Rouge by her hips just as she had gotten on top of Amy to continue their own formerly private session.

"Shadow-"Rouge began to say but was interrupted by her own scream of pleasure as Shadow roughly shoved himself into her.

"_**Please**_…don't you dare deny me this." Shadow hissed, not giving a damn that he had finally given in. His pride would forever take a backseat to other more primal needs any damn day of the week as far as he was concerned.

"Yes!" Rouge gasped just as Shadow began to pound himself into her body like a madman, "Now fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can!" she screamed, throwing her head back as Shadow did just that burying himself as far as he could go, as hard as his hips could deliver. He had earned this, and he would damn make sure he got all that he wanted.

And more.

Abruptly, Shadow pulled himself free from the depths of his lover, despite her protesting hiss as she tried to shove herself back onto him.

A cocky smirk spreading across his face, Shadow gave Rouge's rear an authoritative slap making Rouge squeal and look back at him, perplexed.

"Shadow!"

"Now Rouge we can't just forget about our guest now can we?" he chuckled.

And before Rouge could say another word Shadow eased into himself into Amy's awaiting depths much to the pink hedgehog's delight.

"Ah! Shadow!" she screamed, completely unprepared by how easily he filled her body. It was to the point where she questioned if she could really take him all in, her warmth was already going through several spasms and he hadn't even begun to move yet!

But when he actually did move, he could have gone as deep as he wanted and she couldn't have cared less.

It felt amazing!

At first he moved at a slow place, probably because Shadow knew she wasn't used to the fierce passion normally shared between he and Rouge. But that's what she wanted, fierce passion. She wanted someone to finally show her just how wonderfully grand sex could really be and she knew she would get that now.

"Fuck me, Shadow!" Amy squealed as Shadow continued pumping into her at his careful pace, "Fuck me hard!"

Not one to deny a woman her, pleasure Shadow immediately picked up the pace, driving himself into Amy's accepting body.

"So tight…" he growled, finding the exquisite warmth of Amy's depths even more constricting then Rouge's. Smiling suddenly as the idea to test that theory out came to him, Shadow abruptly pulled out of Amy, though even that motion left the young woman's legs shaking violently, and shoved himself back into Rouge's eager body.

"Oh God!" she moaned as he entered her once again, and Shadow smiled at the pleading look she gave him as he pounded his flesh into hers.

"What?" he cruelly asked, his smile growing wider.

"You know what I want…" Rouge breathed, her body rocking from the force of Shadow's hard thrusts. "Make me come!"

Shadow shook his head. "No."

Ignoring the disbelieving expression he received, Shadow pulled out of Rouge again, and shoved himself back into Amy with such a hard thrust she was suddenly screaming at the top of her lungs, body shaking violently against Rouge's as she hugged her arms around the bat's body as though Rouge were the one who had started those blissful waves of pleasure that were shooting through her body.

"Hey!" Rouge screeched, "That's not fair!"

Shadow shrugged, "It certainly seemed amusing to you when I was the one that was being denied what I wanted. How does it feel honey?"

"Shadow…" Rouge growled dangerously and Shadow chuckled again.

"Oh don't worry Rouge, I'm fully prepared to give you what you want… you just have to say the magic word." Shadow offered, the wonderful feeling of getting payback for the carnal injustice he'd suffered was quite satisfying, "And then I'll give exactly what you need."

He could see the stubbornness in her eyes, her desperation not to give in, something he loved so very much about her, but when it came to sex, he would do everything he could to break that strong will.

Shadow moved his hips forward, prodding his length against Rouge's moist entrance and the bat shivered, her thighs twitching at the prospect of being penetrated once again.

It was just too much.

"Fuck me, Shadow." Rouge gasped desperately, "Please fuck me. Please."

Letting out a pleased growl Shadow did just as his mate requested.

He slid himself back in Rouge's womanhood at a tortuously slow pace, and at the same time shoved two fingers into Amy's still quivering flesh causing both women to cry out.

It wasn't long before Rouge felt that oh so sweet feeling of ecstasy course its way through her body as Shadow relentless pounded away at her body, the only louder than wet slaps of their meeting fleshing was the enthralled cries and curses that flew from her and Amy's mouths as the Ultimate Life-Form took them to their very peeks time and time again.

Crying out one final time, her back arching, wings exploding to their full length for the pleasure was so strong, Rouge shuddered and collapsed against aiming who also in the middle of convulsions of her very own just as Shadow cried out himself, releasing himself inside of her body, his warm essence flowing into her enough to draw an exhausted moan from her.

Soon, all three lay in a sweaty heap, every one of them satisfied beyond imagine.

"My God…" Amy breathed, quite contently snuggled under Shadow's arm, "Is it like that every time with you two?"

Rouge, lying on Shadow's other side, numbly nodded her head. "Yep." She answered, "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"Definitely." Amy replied, her body pleased in a way she had never thought possible at first.

Shadow only chuckled, fingers on one hand intertwining with Rouge's hair, while with the other he lightly caressed Amy's cheek. "Well im just happy I, once again, got to prove my superiority to that blue hedgehog."

"Oh stop!" Amy pleaded, "Can we just drop that already! I'm pretty sure it was because it was his first time!"

Rouge suddenly started laughing, surprising both Shadow and Amy.

Shadow couldn't hold back a grin. "What's so funny?" He paused for a moment. "Besides the obvious at least?" he corrected.

Rouge shook her head, "Oh nothing, I just hope Sonic is going to get through this "phase" of his pretty soon… You know how we girls talk…"

* * *

Sally Acorn, princess of the Knot-Hole Kingdom, was tired of a lot of things. Dr. Robotnik's constant stream of schemes to destroy her father's beautiful Kingdom. The consistent appearances of villains that seemed to scheme around similar ideals as Eggman. And most of all, she was tired of pretending to be happy with the current situation she was in.

Sally let out a heavy sigh as she picked up her telephone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes, Rouge? It's Sally, now who was this guy you were talking about?"

* * *

The End.

There you go folks, finally the end of Little Treat 4. It only took damn near three years. Lol lol XD


End file.
